Heather von Olympus
DISCLAIMER: Allusions to mental illness and incest are present within this page. Read with discretion. Her Royal Divinity Princess Heather she/her of Mount Olympus, referred to as Heather von Olympus on official documents, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Hera, Queen of Olympus and goddess of marriage from Greek Mythology. She is a Legacy Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Liv Mercybringer. Firmly working to challenge the unfortunate reputation her mother has gained throughout the mythology but otherwise fond of her role, Heather is an unhesitating Royal and stands to smite any Rebels who attempt to come between her and an Olympian title. In identical parts as unstable as her mother and imperious as her father, the god of thunder, Heather is a first among equals and queen of her respective pantheon of Young Olympians. Though dutiful in maintaining order, she is unforthcoming in her unsteadiness and constantly at risk of unleashing a rage that will make everyone suffer. 'Character' 'Personality' Gaudy, refined, and above all else, determined in achieving her way, Heather von Olympus passionately serves as her mother’s successor and beyond. Crowned Queen of the Greek Mythos since day one, she guards this title with fierce tenacity and fulfills her godly-given duties with a sense of drive and of absolute purpose. What Heather might lack in subtlety she makes up for in being outspoken. She peacocks her way through day-to-day doings and attracts attention like none other, using her platform to endorse what she believes in. Social gatherings are her second-nature, and despite her icy reputation she manages to entertain her guests with ease. Educated in the ways of ladylike etiquette by the goddess of women herself, Heather is a devoted sophisticate and appears far more mature than some of her Olympian contemporaries. Like her mother, she’s traditional to a fault and has taken to shaming her classmates for daring to adopt more modern and progressive methods in the Destiny Conflict, or going as far to utilize the derogatory “slut” in reference to those who believe Destiny shouldn’t dictate romance. Although stricken with various old-fashioned inclinations, Heather has her own set of eccentricities and often serves as a divine contradiction. When recruiting for her own advocated causes, there’s an unsettling, almost cult-like craze in her attitude. Fascinating to some and unsettling to others, it’s clear that she’s more unhinged than she chooses to reveal. In ultimate essence a leader, Heather tends to be rather controlling in situations that need not warrant her command. She’s quick to take charge and acerbic in dealing with opposition, however rare it may happen due to the fear she strikes upon her classmates. Organization and tidiness are her priorities, and she is as keen on sorting through tasks as she is separating groups of like-minded people from anyone who disagrees with her. Standoffish and confrontational, every act is a political statement with Heather and you either stand with or against her. This black and white viewpoint plagues her everyday relations and the number of people she has willingly cut off is staggering. She is unfalteringly possessive over those she cares for, and what happens to surpass this is her spiteful, jealous, and utterly wrathful qualities. It seems that with Heather’s many flaws and her refusal to acknowledge them, as well as her unwavering belief that she is fighting for the greater good, her fall from grace is inevitable and likely to occur soon. As it is, she is unknowingly descending further and further into desperation, requiring more and more effort to keep it all hidden under the guise of elegance and regality. 'Hobbies and Interests' Event Organizing tba Politics tba Cheerhexing tba Babysitting tba 'Appearance' The spitting image of Zeus and Hera alike, Heather is a pale caucasian youth with a round but appealing face shape, sharp nose, and a tall stature reminiscent of the Titans, her ancestors. Her hair is fiery red, naturally curly and complemented by a pair of harsh amber eyes. As if the uncanny likeness to Hera weren’t enough, Heather advertises her Hera-tige (im so sorry) through the motifs of peacock feathers/eyes and pays additional tribute to her father through Greek-styled lightning bolts. 'Myths - Hera' 'How They Go' Main Article: Hera Hera (/ˈhɛrə, ˈhɪərə/; Greek: Ἥρᾱ, Hērā; Ἥρη, Hērē in Ionic and Homeric Greek) is the goddess of women, marriage, family, and childbirth in ancient Greek religion and myth, one of the Twelve Olympians and the sister-wife of Zeus. She is the daughter of the Titans Cronus and Rhea. Hera rules over Mount Olympus as queen of the gods. A matronly figure, Hera served as both the patroness and protectress of married women, presiding over weddings and blessing marital unions. One of Hera's defining characteristics is her jealous and vengeful nature against Zeus' numerous lovers and illegitimate offspring, as well as the mortals who cross her. 'How Heather Comes Into It' Like each of Hera’s children, Heather was born within the confines of her mother’s marriage to Zeus, although this time alongside a twin, a brother born nine days following. In that instant it was apparent that Heather resembled either one of her parents more so than any of her siblings, and as a result was raised with a severe degree of favoritism. This lent itself to her developing pridefulness, which only grew once Hermes himself delivered invitations to the Mythology Program. Whereas Zeus took it upon himself to grant the majority of his children, legitimate or not some semblance of a role, Hera wished to keep her privileged legacy to one child. The one deemed fit to be sole inheritor was Heather, who faithfully and contentedly accepted the position as successor, especially when she was informed it would be her closest sibling Zane accompanying her as the Zeus in the myths. 'Viewpoint on Destiny' Everything Heather does while in school is for her mother’s honor, and thus following her destiny is merely a must. She wouldn’t dream of shirking this opportunity afforded to her, and believes rebellion is a blatant example of hubris. According to Heather, there is simply a divine order to things, and even immortals shouldn’t question their stories. Furthermore, destiny will allow for Heather to spend quite literally the rest of eternity with the one person she’s deemed her soulmate, even if he himself is less than willing. 'Parallels' *Heather being born nine days before her twin Zane is a riff on the myth of Artemis, another daughter of Zeus who was born nine days before her twin Apollo 'Relationships' You can read more about Heather’s relationships here. 'Trivia' *The “von Olympus” title was, as is the case with most godly surnames, handpicked by its wearer, in this instance Heather. She insisted her twin bear the name as well *Appropriately if not predictably, her favorite food is ambrosia *As seen in her infobox, Mirror Blog, and various fanfics, she tends to refer to those around her with the derogatory “mortal”, despite the majority of her acquaintances being in fact im''mortal 'Notes' *”Heather” was selected as a name because it’s commonly considered a snappy, classic mean girl name. It comes from the heather flower **Purple heather is particularly seen as representing admiration. Fitting for an Olympian princess ***It was also chosen because it vaguely resembles “Hera”. On that note, alternate “Heather, Hera” five times fast ; ) *Her primary character model lies in the (admittedly mostly season one) ''Riverdale iteration of the Archie Comics character Cheryl Blossom, portrayed by her faceclaim Madelaine Petsch **Primarily influenced within the incorporation of red hair, slut-shaming tendencies, eccentric/obsessive mannerisms, mental illness overtones, and twincestuous implications *Likewise, she was also inspired in part by other famous “Heathers”, such as Heather Chandler from the eponymously titled 1988 Heathers film in addition to the Heather from the Canadian animation Total Drama *Here, have a Pinterest board 'Gallery' Heather_von_olympus_by_jade_the_tiger-dbie8vq.jpg|iconic first chapter commission by jade Heather_von_Olympus_Final_Fate.jpg|fittingly over-the-top legacy day commission by jade HeatherMD.jpg|glamorous mythos dance commission by daisy HeatherMMP.png|electrifying mythos masquerade party commission by daisy Heather_von_Olympus_Royally_Ever_After.jpg|glorious royally ever after commission by jade HeatherbyZarin.png|an all too gorgeous gift by zarin Heathermemebyzarin.png|heather being her natural self by zarin <3 Zane+heathercomicbyzarin.png|ZARIN KILLS ME SOMETIMES (btw im entirely aware the file name says zane not king just let me live ok) HeatherbySpades.png|divine request done by spades Heather Von Olympus basic sketch.jpg|lovely request done by cow Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:The Marriage of Zeus and Hera Category:Royalty Category:The Judgment of Paris Category:The Twelve Labors of Heracles Category:Demiromantic Category:Character of The Month Category:Princesses Category:Ship of The Month Category:Graysexual Category:Airbenderfreak's Mythos Category:Heather von Olympus